It's on!
by kira1525
Summary: "Oi, Berry! You here ta support your lily-white twin? 'cause ya know he's got no chance against us, right?" "Think again, blueberry, 'cause it's not just Shiro you're up against," he stepped in close, almost chest to chest with the other man "I'm entering too."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This idea popped into my head while driving to work the other day, so here you go. Also for anyone waiting on updates for any of my other stories- specifically Hybrids Are Us and The Flames Of Life- I'M SO SORRY. This is the first thing I've written in a very long time. I've been diagnosed with Depression and Anxiety and lost passion for things that were once a core part of my life. I hope you guys can forgive me. Also this was written on 'notepad' (my current laptop has no Microsoft word) and then edited on my bro's laptop (which has word) so please excuse any typo's.

ANYWAYS; I hope you enjoy the story and can spare a second to drop a review!

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot. All characters and songs etc. belong to their rightful owners. I do not profit in any way from the writing and publication of this piece of fiction. :)

Everyone had heard by now. Whether it was from the signs posted around town or from the endless gossip that had spread through the general populace of Karakura town. Anybody who was anybody knew; Karakura high school was having a talent show. Not just any talent show where aspiring teens hop on stage to try and impress their peers, no. This was legit. The judges panel would be made up of big music names like Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto; A big time producer who had many big names signed on with him and had been in the music industry longer than anyone could remember. The second judge was Shinji Hirako; A former student at Karakura High and an artist signed under Yamamoto and lastly, but certainly not least, Sousuke Aizen another producer and an almost direct rival to Yamamoto. Both producers had brought with them contracts and the promise to sign on with the student who took first place, leaving the victor to choose whom they would sign under.

So yeah; it was kind of a big deal.

"Shiro, you're amazing. You _have_ to audition. This could change your life!"

"it could change _our_ lives. You hafta' audition too."

"Not happening, Shiro. I don't sing, you do." Ichigo shook his head at the albino standing across from him.

They were on the rooftop of the school, their preferred lunch time hang out. Their friends sat off to the side, quietly listening to the twins bicker. It was nothing new.

The group consisted of Rukia - a short, black haired female with a wicked temper, Uryuu- a snobby nerd with unparalleled talent with a sewing needle, Chad- a massive hunk of tanned, mexican muscle and undying loyalty, and Orihime- an airheaded strawberry blonde with no taste buds to speak of.

Shiro stared down his orange haired twin, knowing his brown eyed counterpart would never agree to audition. unless...

"I won't if you won't."

Everyone stopped and looked at their orange haired friend. They all knew how much he dreamed of his twin making it big. It meant the world to him and this talent show was the perfect opportunity.

"Shiro-"

"I mean it, Ichi. If you don' audition, I aint gonna either."

The silence on the rooftop with thick as the twins stared one another down. It seemed to last ages before the opening of the rooftop door interrupted. All eyes turned to Renji, their redheaded friend who froze when he found himself under the groups scrutiny.

"Uhh... What'd I miss?"

Ichigo's face got hopeful. "Renji! You're auditioning! Maybe you can convince this imbecile-" "Oi!" "-that he can't pass up this opportunity!" he said, almost pleading as he pointed at Shiro. Said albino leaned into to the finger that was nearly touching his nose and bit it.

"Hey! What are you, a mutt?!" Ichigo shook his hand, scowling at his twin.

"Shiro, why aren't you auditioning? You're amazing at singing!" Renji frowned in confusion.

"I ne'er said I wouldn't. I said that if I do, King has'ta audition too."

Renji's eyes went wide and he looked at Ichigo, who'd crossed his arms and was looking anywhere but at them.

"Ichigo..." the orangette glanced over at him. Renji looked at his own filled application and then at Shiro.

"Alright, then I won't either." he shrugged and held his application to Shiro who grinned and took it.

There were a few exclamations of surprise from their friends but no one spoke out against Renji's decision.

All eyes turned to Ichigo who looked torn between crying in frustration or beating them both to a pulp. Given his notorious temper, the latter was definitely more plausible.

Uryuu pulled his first aid kit out of his shoulder bag, prepared for the inevitable.

"...Fine. I'll do it."

Eyes went wide all around. They couldn't have been more shocked if Chad had shown up in a powder pink body suit claiming to be the tooth fairy.

"...Really?!" Renji stared at his friend as if he'd sprouted a few extra heads.

Ichigo scowled. "Go get me a damned application."

Shiro and Renji barrelled for the door, determined to have an application in the orangette's hand before he could change his mind.

"Morons" Ichigo scoffed as he sat down to eat, watching the two nearly get stuck in the doorway as they tried to go through the door simultaneously.

Rukia handed him his bento with a little smile.

"Yeah, they're morons, but they're good friends. They care about you, Ichigo." she said softly.

Ichigo frowned "Singing is Shiro's dream, not mine."

"It was yours once too."

The orange haired teen looked down at his lunch and sighed softly.

"That was a long time ago…"

"Oi! Grimmjow!"

The man in question scowled and lifted his head from the cafeteria table where he'd set it.

"What the fuck do you want?" he grumped, nearly getting a crick in his neck as he looked up at his stupidly tall friend. Though 'friend' was probably too strong a word for the gang of misfits he found himself stuck with a daily basis.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Nnoitra asked as he sat down across from the bluenette.

"Your mother. Now what do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to nap?!"

"Awwww, little Grimm-Kitty needs his cat nap~"

Grimmjow was talking before he even fully turned his head towards the new voice.

"Fuck you, Gin!"

"At school? Why Grimm, I never knew you were so kinky~" the silver haired snake sat next to Nnoitra, who was cackling at his friends expense.

"...fuck off."

Nnoitra only laughed harder, getting an eye roll from Ulquiorra, arguably the most sane person of their ragtag group.

"You're all imbeciles." he stated as he sat a few seats away from Nnoi.

"Good to see you too, Ulqui~ I see you're chipper as usual." Gin grinned at the emo, who didn't even bother to reply, just started eating.

Grimmjow groaned and dropped his head back onto the table.

"I hate you all." he grumbled.

"I second that." It was a girls voice. Hallibel sat down on Grimmjow's left and promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" the bluenette demanded.

"Eat your lunch."

"I don't even have one!" he griped.

The amazonian blonde set a burger in front of him, before starting to eat the salad she'd gotten herself.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off.

"Just shut up and eat. You get grumpy when you're hungry." Her tone left no room for argument. She may have been one of the only girls in their group, but she had a wicked punch and no qualms about leaving bruises, even on her 'friends'.

Grimmjow stared her down for a moment, deciding if it was worth the fight, before just shrugging and digging in. He _was_ hungry after all.

He was halfway through the burger when a paper was slid across the table to him. He glanced at it as he stuffed another bite of the greasy mess into his mouth.

It was an application for the talent show coming up and, by the looks of it, it was already filled out for their band 'the Hollows'. Everyone had filled their spots in- Nnoi as lead Guitar, Gin as Secondary Guitar, Ulquiorra on drums, and Hallibel on bass guitar and backup vocals. The only signature missing was lead vocals. His signature. The rest of the group stared him down, waiting for his decision. Finally, he shrugged and nodded. Grimmjow wiped one hand and took the pen Ulquiorra handed him –he was the only one who was always carrying one- and signed his spot.

"Alright! Look out music world, here we come!" Nnoi cheered, getting their table a lot of looks.

"You're kiddin' right?"

They all turned to the source of the voice. It was Shiro, Renji at his side.

"You got a problem, china doll?" Nnoi snarled.

Shiro threw his head back and laughed. "You guys do know you can't enter unless you've got the grades for it, right?" he laughed some more. "Guess that means you drop-outs won't be entering." he shrugged, grinning at them.

Grimmjow scoffed. "Oh, we're entering, Snowflake, and we're gonna fuckin' win.'

"Now, that I'd like to see" Renji laughed.

"Oh you'll see it alright, and when we win, I'll even sign an autograph for you." Grimmjow grinned.

"Oh, i'm _so_ excited." Renji said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Nnoitra snickered. "You'd better be."

"C'mon, Renji. Le's get this application back ta' King 'fore he changes 'is mind."

Renji nodded and they walked away with a few parting jabs.

Ichigo sighed a bit as he stood in line with Shiro and Renji to hand in their applications.

"Oi, Berry! You here ta support your lily-white twin? 'cause ya know he's got no chance against us, right?"

The orangette looked over and scowled at the bluenette. The rivalry between the two was almost legendary, starting back when Ichigo wiped the floor with Grimmjow in a 500 meter dash in their first year of high school. It was an event at which Grimmjow had been previously undefeated. It could be said that Grimmjow was _not_ a graceful loser.

"Don't tell me you and your band of losers is entering? Isn't there some sort of grade requirement?" Ichigo looked them over.

"Fuck you. We are entering, and we're gonna fucking win this thing too." Nnoi scoffed.

"Oh yeah? And who'd you Neanderthals have to cheat off of to make up the grades?"

"Who're you calling a neanderthal?!" Nnoi snarled and moved towards the orange haired male. He was stopped when Grimm put a hand on his chest. By this point, they'd gathered a bit of an audience. No one wanted to miss out on a chance to see the school's biggest rivals bickering.

"Laugh it up, Berry. We'll see how funny it all is when we knock your brother right out of the competition." Grimmjow smirked, but the expression faltered a bit when Ichigo smirked back.

"Think again, blueberry, 'cause it's not just Shiro you're up against," he stepped in close, almost chest to chest with the other man "I'm entering too."

The crowd around them went quiet in surprise. It was no shock to anyone that Grimmjow and his band were entering, as they were pretty well known and had done gigs around town at local events. Shiro wasn't much of a surprise either, as he was known for randomly -and obnoxiously- bursting into song during class or in the hall or- well, you get it. But Ichigo?!

 _"I mean, if his twin can sing-"_

 _"does that mean they're going as a duet-'_

Whispers rose from the crowd. After all, most people were lucky to even hear Ichigo talk outside of his group of friends or when he was butting heads with Grimmjow.

"That's right, you heard me. I'm entering this stupid talent show and I'll be damned if I lose out to you, Grimmjow. I hope you're ready, 'cause I'm gonna blow your puny little mind." With that, he turned away from Grimm, handing his paper to the student volunteer who was collecting them.

"Good Luck" she said kindly as she put his application in the pile. Ichigo nodded at her and turned on his heel, walking out of the cafeteria with Shiro and Renji following closely.

Shiro looked at his twin as they headed to their lockers.

"ohhhh, it's on." He smirked, seeing the determined, stubborn glint in his twins eyes.

By the next morning, the whole school was abuzz. Everyone knew by now the challenge Ichigo had issued his rival and it was all anyone could talk about.

"Did you hear? People are already taking sides!" Renji laughed as he joined his friends on the front steps of the school.

"Yeah, yeah" Ichigo grumbled. He'd been grumpy ever since his temper had cooled yesterday. Damn that Grimmjow for always being able to get under his skin! He'd been planning to just fudge his audition so that Shiro would still have to compete and he'd be able to stay on the sidelines as moral support. But then blue haired bastard had to go and make him mad, talking all arrogant and shit!

Shiro just snickered beside him. There was no way Ichigo could fluff now. Not once their favorite person to hate had upped the stakes. Now he knew, come hell or high water, Ichigo's head was truly in it now.

"Well, I'm team Kurosaki! I'm gonna be rooting for both of you!" Orihime exclaimed loudly. Rukia cheered and Chad just nodded in agreement.

"You too Renji! Ohhh, I'm just so excited for all of you!" Orihime threw her arms up. "I was up all night baking a cake to celebrate!"

Everyone turned a little green and started tripping over themselves to make excuses as to why they couldn't try the cake, the very thought of whatever Orihime could've possibly concocted making their stomachs turn.

"Thanks Orihime, but we'd better get to class soon..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh... Ok! I can't wait to tell Tatsuki about this! She'll be so excited!"

Ichigo smiled. Tatsuki was another member of their little group and had known the twins the longest. Currently, she was away for a martial arts tournament and was due back tomorrow.

Everyone said their goodbye's as the warning bell rang and headed their separate ways.

"So, have you decided what song you wanna do?" Renji looked at Ichigo who shrugged. They were walking home from school, Renji coming over to the twins' so they could brainstorm and discuss what they'd be doing for the talent show.

"I wanna do Adam Lambert!" Shiro exclaimed. Renji and Ichigo chuckled.

"Of course you do" the orangette said, rolling his eyes at his very openly gay twin.

"Or Simon Curtis!" Shiro cackled.

"You are so not doing Simon Curtis as your Audition." Ichigo said firmly.

"Why noooooooot?!" Shiro Whined, looking at his twin.

Their redheaded friend laughed at them. "You're both ridiculous, you know that?"

"I'm not ridiculous, he is!" they said in unison, pointing at one another.

Renji stopped walking and stared at them for a moment before shaking his head.

"Definitely ridiculous." He continued walking, leaving the twins, who'd also stopped, jogging to catch up.

"Alright, listen up trash. We've got just over a month to decide on a song and arrangement for our audition." Ulquiorra had a calendar on the wall beside him, on which he'd circled the audition date in red.

Grimmjow scoffed. "We've done this before, Ulquiorra."

"No, we've _performed_ before, we haven't _competed_ before." Hallibel said, smacking Grimmjow upside the head.

"She's right. We can't go into this thinking of it as just one of our gigs. Especially now that those Kurosaki brats are in on it." Gin said, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back against the couch he shared with Nnoi. There was an empty spot for Ulquiorra and a two seater couch across from them where Grimmjow and Hallibel sat.

They were at Stark's house. He'd been a member of their little posse but he was a grade above so he'd graduated before them, but they still made a point to hang out with him. He also was their appointed manager.

"I agree" Stark said as he entered the living room, carrying a bowl of chips. "This isn't like anything you've done before, and I've heard Shiro sing. He's nothing to scoff at and I imagine his twin is just as good."

Grimmjow scoffed and put his feet up on the coffee table. Stark had been the only one from their group who'd kept his nose out of the rivalry. In fact, he quite liked the Kurosaki twins and thought Grimmjow's grudge against the orangette was childish.

"Get your disgusting feet off the table" Hallibel snapped.

Grimmjow scowled but brought them down. Stark nodded in thanks at the female of their group and set the chips down.

"Ok, let's put our brains together. What song should we do?" Ulquiorra said, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

The next three hours was filled with random suggestions and possible arrangements for the band. Their concentration was interrupted when Grimmjow's cell started to ring, an obnoxious Aqua song blaring through the room.

"Fuckin' Nel" Grimmjow growled as he snagged the device from the table.

He ignored the snickers from the rest of the group as he answered. "What?"

"Well hello to you too, brother dearest."

"Uh-huh. Whataya want?" Neliel aka Nel, was his older sister and was completely obnoxious. She was also totally in love with Ichigo Kurosaki, after the stupid berry had 'bravely defended her against some thugs' even though Grimmjow knew his sister could wipe the floor with most people who looked her way.

...he'd offered a very begrudged thanks to the punk before going back to hating him.

"Are you really competing against Itsygo?" she asked, her childish nickname for the bane of his existence making him cringe.

"Yes and if you're gonna try and convince me not to, I'll just hang up."

"What? No no, that's not it. I want you to promise me you won't drop out." Nel's voice went serious.

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me. Promise."

"Uhh... Yeah, ok, I promise. Why is this such a big deal?" he asked. Hearing his usually childish, over the top sister being so serious unnerved him.

"Because, I want Ichigo to sing." she said.

Grimmjow felt himself starting to get angry but his sister spoke again.

"He hasn't sung in years, Grimmy. Not since his mother passed away." there was a sadness in her voice.

"...What do you mean?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"The last time Ichigo sang, was at his mothers funeral. He used to want to be a singer like Shiro, but after his mother passed away..."

Grimmjow went quiet, not sure what to say.

"...If you think I'm gonna take it easy on him-"

Nel started laughing. "I wouldn't dream of it, Grimmy. Go out there, sing your ass off. Set the bar so high everyone has to learn how to pole vault."

He smirked a bit. "You got it."

"Love you~~" She sang before hanging up. Grimmjow shook his head and didn't bother to wonder how Nel knew so much about the Kurosaki's. She'd been graduated 3 years and still knew more about what was going on at the school then anyone he knew.

Grimm walked back to the group, not really sure when he'd walked away, and plopped back down.

The eyes of his group turned to him and he smirked. "Let's give 'em hell.'


	2. The Hollows

Author's Note: Audition day! This chapter is Grimm's gang, but the next chapter is up to you guys! Vote Renji or Shiro!

"You guys ready for this?" Grimmjow looked at his band.

It was audition day and they were listening to Yamamoto tear apart the solo artist ahead of them. Shinji, bless his kind heart, was trying to be encouraging and constructive, but Yamamoto didn't bother even trying to hold back his punches. Finally, Aizen stepped in and dismissed the poor guy, thanking him for his participation.

They all shared nervous looks. Nnoi was picking at the edge of a false tear on the thigh of his black skinnies. Hallibel had her arms crossed under her sizable breasts, looking killer in a little black dress with lace detailing along the shoulders and bust. Gin was dressed in white slacks and a salmon pink, sleeveless button up that most people wouldn't have been able to pull off. Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra, who was dressed in dark grey skinnies and a dark green, silk button up and even the usually emotionless man looked a little shaken.

"You guys are gonna kick ass." Nel told them, smiling brightly.

Nel pulled Grimm into a quick hug as their cue came before letting him go so he could follow his band up the stage stairs.

Yamamoto was leaning forward with his elbows on the table, fingers linked in front of his face, deep-set eyes tracking them as they walked across the stage. Shinji was to his left, smiling at them. He had one leg crossed over the other, leaning back in his chair. Aizen was the last judge at the table, hands clasped on top of the table.

"Hello" Aizen greeted them.

"Uh… hey." Grimmjow waved a little. Small talk was soooooo not his thing.

"So, tell us about yourselves?"

"We're The Hollows" Gin said, easily stepping in.

"Interesting choice of name." Aizen commented. "How long have you guys been playing together?"

"Almost two years" Gin responded.

"That's impressive."

"Enough chatter." Yamamoto's voice was deep and authoritative.

"Always in such a rush, Yamamoto. Racing father time, are we?" It was said teasingly, but everyone knew there was more to it.

Yamamoto ignored him and gestured for the group to get on with it. Grimm looked back at his group and nodded. Everyone took their respective places and the lights dimmed.

Nnoi started strumming and the crowd gave a cheer as they played the beginning of Kryptonite by Three Doors Down.

Grimmjow took a deep, steadying breath before leaning into the mic.

" _I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

 _I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time."_

The crowd cheered again.

 _"_ _I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

 _I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah…."_

Grimmjow leaned back from the mic and glanced at the judges. Shinji was grinning from ear to ear and Aizen looked mildly impressed. Yamamoto was expressionless, but that was nothing new.

 _"_ _I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

 _After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

 _I really don't mind what happens now and then_

 _As long as you'll be my friend at the end."_

Grimmjow felt the nerves fall away as he let the music take over.

 _"_ _If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_

 _If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

 _Kryptonite."_

Ichigo was wringing his hand nervously. He could hear The Hollows on stage and they were good. Very good.

"Relax Ichi, you're gonna kill it." Shiro put a hand on his twins shoulder. Ichigo smiled softly at the albino. "You're up first, remember."

The albino snickered a bit. "I got this, King. I aint 'fraid of some little crowd."

The orange haired teen chuckled. "Whatever you say, Shi."

The song came to an end and the crowd came to their feet and cheered for them.

Grimmjow was grinning like a mad man as his band members joined him by the mic to wait for the judges' verdicts.

Shinji spoke first. "WOW! I don't know what I expected, but that wasn't it. You guys were awesome. It's obvious that you've got talent and I'm gonna say right now that you guys have my vote." The crowd clapped and cheered in agreement.

Aizen was nodding along with the blond. "Shinji is right. You guys did a very good job. The instrumentals were great, the backup vocals were smooth and you definitely know how to play together. It'll be very interesting where you guys go from here."

Yamamoto waited for the crowd to settle. "Safe. You played it safe. You took a popular, well known song with basic instrumental work and simple vocals and brought it to the stage. I've said no to too many people for playing it safe."

Grimmjow felt his stomach drop.

"However, even playing it safe like you did, I can hear the potential you guys have. It's the same thing my colleagues picked up on. Next time, I want you to come out here and give me something better. It's a yes, this time."

Aizen smiled at them all. "Congratulations, Hollows, you're going through to the next round!"

"YEAH!" Grimmjow cheered as the band crowded in and they all hugged, smiles all around.

"Congratulations!" Nel greeted them backstage, throwing her arms around Grimmjow.

Stage hands ushered them back through to the cafeteria that'd been set up as a waiting area for contestants, with complimentary water, orange juice and muffins.

"Not bad, blueberry." Renji said, nodding at the band as they walked by.

Grimmjow smirked. "Try not to be too intimidated, pineapple."

There you have the hollows' audition! Sorry it's not very long. Next chapter; Renji or Shiro


End file.
